Kunoichi's Bloody Chaos vs Sharingan vs Akatsuki?
by Kawaii Chaos
Summary: This is a Naruto Shippuden story. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari are in a metal band called Konoichi's Bloody Chaos? They have to go to a high school too? And what if you add their rival bands to the mix? All hell will break loose. Saku/? Ino/Sai Temari/Shika Hinata/Naruto Tenten/Neji


Rated M for Sakura and Hidan's language, possible lemons, and etc.

Kawaii Chaos: -Coughs awkwardly- Uhm...Sasori, Will you say the disclaimer for me?

Sasori: No.

Kawaii Chaos: Sasori... -Warning tone- Do it now..

Sasori: ...She does not own Naruto or any other Naruto characters or the songs. She only owns the text.

Kawaii Chaos: If I did though, I would make sure Sasuke and Karin would die. -Grins and 2 thumbs up- Also, The outfits the girls will wear will be on my..bio profile thing? Yeah..MOVING ON! Uhm, Im not sure what to do with the pairings for Saku-chan. I already know InoxSai, NejixTenten, TemarixShika, and Sakura x Akatsuki or Sakura x Harem, or Sakura x Gaara, or maybe Sakura x Sasuke...? SEE? I NEED HELP! You guys will decide who little Sakura-chan will be with!

* * *

"Hello everyone! We're A Kunoichi's Bloody Chaos and we'll playing 2 songs for you tonight! The first one is King For A Day!" Sakura yelled into the microphone and the crowd cheered loudly.

Sakura and Temari were singing while Tenten plays drums, Ino plays bass, Hinata plays keyboard but mostly guitar, Temari plays lead guitar, and Sakura is the singer/screamist and sometimes plays the different instruments.

Sakura bent down, Holding the microphone tightly and close to her lips.

**_[Sakura]_**

_Dare me to jump off this Jersey bridge?_  
_I bet you never had a Friday night like this!_

_Keep it up, Keep it up, Let's raise our hands!  
I take a look up at the sky and I see red!  
Red for the cancer, Red for the wealthy,  
Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide,  
EVERYTHING RED!_

She stood up again and backed up so Temari could go in front of her.

_**[TEMARI]**_

_Please, Won't you push me for the last time?  
Let's scream until there's nothing left,_

_So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore!  
The thought of you is no fucking fun,  
You want a martyr, Ill be one!  
Because enough's enough, Were done..!_

She grinned and let Sakura go in front again and raised her hands up and started clapping to make the crowd do it too.

**_[Sakura]_**

You told me think about it, Well I did!_ You told me think about it, Well I did!  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore,  
I'm tired of begging for the things that I want..  
I'm over-sleeping like a dog on the floor!_

Sakura and Temari looked over at eachother and nodded, Temari stayed standing up while Sakura bent over, and they screamed into their microphones at the same time.

**_[Both]_**

_Yeaahhhh!_

Sakura stood back up and started singing again.

**_[Sakura]_**

_The thing I think I love,  
Will surely bring me pain!  
Intoxication, Paranoia, and a lot of fame!  
Three cheers for throwing up!  
Pubescent drama queen!  
You make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late!_

As Sakura sung her line, She clawed at the clothing over her heart for effect.

**_[Temari]_**

_Let's scream...Until there's nothing left,  
So sick of playing, I don't want to anymore!  
The thought of you is no fucking fun,  
You want a martyr, I'll be one!  
Because enough's enough, We're done!_

**_[Sakura]_**

_You told me think about it, Well I did! **(Temari: Well, I did!)**_

_Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore, **(Temari: Anymore!)**_

_I'm tired of begging for the things that I want..  
I'm over-sleeping like a dog on the floor!_

**_[Temari]_**

_Imagine living like a king someday!  
A single night without a ghost in the walls,  
And if the bass shakes the earth underground,_

**_[Both]_**

_We'll start a new revolution NOW!_

**_[Sakura]_**

_Now!_

_(Alright, Here we go!)_

_Hail Mary, Forgive me..  
Blood for Blood, Hearts beating..  
Come at me, Now this is war...!  
(Fuck with this new beat)_

_OH!_

**_[Sakura]_**

_NOW!_

**_[Temari]_**

_Terror begins inside a bloodless vein!_

**_[Sakura]_**

_I was just a product of the street youth rage!_

**_[Temari]_**

_Born in this world without a voice or say!_

**_[Sakura]_**

_Caught in the spokes with an abandoned brain!_

**_[Temari]_**

_I know you well but this ain't a game!_

**_[Sakura]_**

_Blow the smoke in diamond shape!_

**_[Both]_**

_Dying is a gift so,  
Just close your eyes and rest in peace!_

**[Sakura]**

_You told me think about it, Well I did!_

_Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore,_

I'm tired of begging for the.. things that I want! _I'm tired of begging for the..things that I want!  
I'm over-sleeping like a dog on the floor!_

**_[Temari]_**

_Imagine living like a king someday,  
A single night without a ghost in the walls,  
We are the shadows screaming "Take us now!"  
We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground!_

**[Sakura]**

Shit.

"Now..This next song is called Tentacles." Sakura yelled into the microphone. Temari went back to pick up her guitar and started playing the intro with Tenten on drums.

-Italic- [Sakura]

Imagine when your lungs are filling up with liquid, _Imagine when your lungs are filling up with liquid,  
Intoxicated poison flowin' through your veins!_

_It seems like nothing's changed...  
My purple neck is stating all that I'm against but.. I  
guess that's how we end up,  
When we're under.. water!_

_Mayday! Mayday! This ship's going down,  
And as your captain I'm ready to drown..  
I'm gonna drown so deep in you!  
I'm gonna drown so deep in you!_

The crew added a effect that made Sakura sound like she was drowning then after she finished her verse it had stopped sounding like that.

**_[Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata]_**

_This necklace that you've got wrapped around my neck..  
Will choke my slowly to my death..  
And I'm into that!_

Woah-Oh-Oh...

_**[Sakura]**_

_These weights are tied up to my legs,  
Sinking lifeless has never felt so peaceful..  
These waves are crashing all the same,  
Water washing through this sea of people.._

**_[Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata]_**

_This necklace that you've got wrapped around my neck..  
Will choke me slowly to my death..  
And I'm into that!_

Woah-Oh-Oh..

**_[Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata]_**

_This necklace that you've got wrapped around my neck..  
Will choke me slowly to my death..  
And I'm into that!_

Woah-Oh-Oh..

**_[Sakura]_**

_The purple on your neck,  
Stating all the I'm against..  
Woahhhh...  
This ship is going down..  
This ship is going down.._

Woaaaahhhh...Oh-Oh! Ohhhh...

_Mayday! Mayday! This ship is going down!  
And as your captain I'm ready to drown!  
It's be a good run,  
But were fucked in this town!  
Now i'll close my eyes tight,  
Till we sink to the ground!_

**_[Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata]_**

_This necklace that you've got wrapped around my neck..  
Will choke me slowly to my death..  
And I'm into that!_

Woah-Oh-Oh!

_This necklace that you've got wrapped around my neck..  
Will choke me slowly to my death..  
And I'm into that!_

Woah-Oh-Oh!

The music slowly faded into nothing..

The crowd cheered loudly and screamed, "K.B.C, K.B.C, K.B.C!" Sakura grinned and her bangs flopped in front of her emerald eyes so she hair-flipped. (A/N: ...Im sorry. I had to add that. xD) The rest of Sakura's band grinned along with her.

Sakura brought the microphone to her lips again, "Thank you for coming out here tonight! We love you all!"

They walked off stage and were greeted by their drunk manager and adoptive mom, Tsunade, while Shizune was following after her hurriedly with Tonton in her arms. "Great *Hic* Show, girls! But guess what? *Hic* You have to go to highschool tomorrow."

"WHAT!?" The 5 girls yelled.

"You heard *Hic* me. Now go sign those *Hic* paper thingies..What are they? *Hic* OH, Autographs." Tsunade said, drunkenly.

Sakura sighed as their manager/adoptive mom wobbled off somewhere with Shizune walking behind her quickly. The 5 girls walked out into the cold and dark night through the back doors with their security guards in front of them to protect them from being jumped by screaming fans. The 5 girls put on small smiles and waved to the crowd while they lined up to get their stuff signed by the famous Kunoichi's Bloody Chaos.

-Time Skip-

The 5 girls hugged the last squealing fan and said, "Goodbye! We hope you enjoyed the show!" and grinned. When she left, they all sighed.

"Whew, That was just..so much work!" Tenten said, tiredly.

"Yup." The 4 other girls agreed.

"My ladies, Shall we go home?" Their butler, Sebastian, said while appearing out of no where.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Sakura yelled while the other girls just had blank expressions on because they were already use to him doing that.

"W-where did you c-come from?" Hinata asked quietly.

"My dear, You musn't know." Sebastian said while smirking lightly.

"Welp, Let's just go girls." Temari said.

Sebastian walked away to the limo with the 5 girls following closely behind, He then opened the door and they got in.

"To home!" Sakura yelled happily.

Sebastian got in the driver's seat then buckled himself up and put the key into the ignition and turned it causing the limo to roar to life. He sighed and drived away to the big mansion the girls owned while the girls started to argue over random, pointless things. After a hour of driving, They finally made it back to the mansion safely with 3 of the girls sleeping soundlessly. Those girls were Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten. Temari and Ino were suprisingly the only ones wide awake at the time. Temari decided to carry Tenten, Ino carried Hinata, and Sebastian had to carry Sakura while trying to unlock the door.

"I certainly do not get paid enough.." Sebastian mumbled to himself while holding a sleeping Sakura.

* * *

**_Aha, Was it good? Bad? _**

**_It WAS technically my first time writing a story like this so I'm a little tiny bit nervous submitting this story. My friends on Quotev say It's good but.. I don't know.._**


End file.
